Lost and Found
by Kodaijin
Summary: The Four Gundam Pilots return to the Winner Mansion after visiting the Colonies, to find that Quatre has found a "boy" at his gates after a large sandstorm. Duo starts to get attached to the boy and starts to wonder if he might be like Trowa and Quatre.
1. Chapter I

(Disclaimer- I do not own the GW characters,although I wish I did.. I would chain Wufei to a wall in the dungon and stuff Duo in a padlock wooden box that has toys spray painted on it. Some OOC. Well anyway, enjoy!)  
  
Chapter I  
  
Laughter can be heard as four young men walk down a sandstone road that's lined with date and palm trees, towards a large Arabic looking mansion. The mansion was in the center of a large prosperous Arabic city which was surrounded by miles upon miles of desert sands. "Your jokes are not amusing Duo." A black haired Chinese boy said as they mounted the steps to the mansion's front doors. He was wearing loose silk white pants and a long silk white orient shirt. The boy he had spoken too had long, braided, brown hair and was wearing black pants and a black priest collar with the sleaves rolled up to just above his elbows. Duo took offence to what the Chinese boy had just said and crossed his arms, turning his head away. "Wufei, you wouldn't know a good joke if it poked you in the rear with a sword!" The other two boys laughed at this. The boy with light brown hair ran up ahead to open the massive front door. He was wearing a slate colored tight turtleneck and khaki pants.  
  
"Thanks Trowa!" Duo smiled as he and the other two walked in.  
  
"Welcome," Trowa said, "but I wonder where Quatre might be at. He usually meets us at the front door." They had walked into a large entrance room. "Probably in either his office or the study." The dark haired boy with a green tank top and black spandex shorts said.  
  
"Or right here, Heero." they heard a voice echo through the large room. They all looked up the massive stairs and saw a youthful blonde haired boy standing at the top. He was wearing tan colored pants, a white long sleave, button up shirt and a light blue vest. He was smiling down at the four boys and holding a small book against his chest as one hand rested on the railing. The four boys ran up the stairs, "Quatre!" they all said.  
  
"It's good to see you all again!" Quatre smiled, he was obviously the youngest one out of them.  
  
"We said that we would be back in a week!" Duo smiled  
  
"Yes, so you did..." Quatre kept smiling, happy to see his friends. Just then a skinny arab looking man with a red fez on his head and sunglasses over his eyes ran up to them. "Master Quatre! The boy is starting to mumble! And the fever has broken! Rashid says to come quickly!"  
  
Quatre nodded, "We'll be right there." The man bowed and ran off.  
  
"Boy? What boy?" Duo asked.  
  
"Did one of the servants become ill?" Trowa seemed to be just a little worried. Quatre shook his head, "No, I'll tell you about it as we walk." He then proceded to lead them though a door and down a long hall. "About three days ago one of the servants found a young man unconscious outside the front gate. He was travel worn and covered in sand. We figured that he had been caught in the sandstorm the night before and had collapsed there. We brought him in and cleaned him up a little by washing his hands, feet, hair and face, but we didn't change his clothes for fear of if he would wake. He was malnourished and dehydrated, so we had the doctor come in and look at him. The doctor hooked him up to an IV and said to just keep an eye on him."  
  
"Does he have a name?" Heero asked.  
  
"He had no identification." Quatre continued, "The only possessions he hadf were a pair of reading glasses, a few bank notes, a handkerchief, a small black almanac, and a ring with the letters 'E' and 'S' on it."  
  
"Maybe that's a clue to his name." Wufei spoke up.  
  
I just hope he remembers his name." Quatre had led them to a door and opened it. Inside a tall, well rounded, dark haired, bearded man stood left to a bed where laying was the boy, attached to an IV. The blankets were pulled up to his chest and the right sleeve of his torn green shirt was rolled up to recieve the IV needle. He had hair like Duo's but lighter in color, and by the waviness it had, one could tell that his hair had been in a braid before they had washed it.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Duo asked.  
  
"Amnesia." said Trowa, "Like you and I had."  
  
"That's right. the docotor said that from what this boy has been through, he might not remember anything. What we also belive is that he traveled through the desert."  
  
"The Desert?!?" Duo was astonished.  
  
Quatre nodded, "We have heard no reports of anyone missing from the city and a few of the merchants on the streets said that they had seen the boy just walk on into the city. No horse, camel, or vehicle. We even scanned the area at a 400 mile radius and found nothing. No crashes of any kind, plane or MS. No machinery either. Just sand for miles."  
  
"We have reason to belive that he isn't even from around here." The tall man turned to them. "He looks very European, germanic really."  
  
"Any more movements Rashid?" Quatre asked as he went and tapped at the IV bag.  
  
"No. Just the mumblings and the slight movement of the hands and feet. His breathing is back to a normal rate as is his heart beat, now that the fever has broken." Rashid then turned to the other boys. "It is good to see you young masters back safely. How are the colonies?"  
  
"Their still trying to make new models for gundams." Trow said just before leaning against the nearest wall and crossing his arms.  
  
"After all that fighting we did to promote peace, their building more weapons to destroy our past efforts." Wufei didn't look too happy.  
  
"The colonies will learn for themselves sooner or later that building weapons like the Gundams will only bring about more tragedies." Quatyre sighed. They all heard someone clearing their throat and turned to look at the door. A young servant girl was standing there. "Pardon mr masters, but dinner is set on the table."  
  
"Alright! Dinner time! I'm starved!" Duo smiled.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Quatre was pleased and they all left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa had made his way back to the room where the boy was. On his way there he had stopped by the music room and picked up the flute he always played, while Quatre accompanied him on violin. Tonight he felt like playing alone and to an audience that would stay queit the whole time. He sat in the chair to the right of the bed. Rashid had retired for the night and the boy was left alone. "So you're a no name now, huh? Just like I was. Maybe a little music will charm you to open your eyes." And with that he lifted the flute to his lips and began to play a soft, but happy tune. While he played he kept his eyes closed so he did not see any of the movements the boy was making.  
  
The boy's fingers and toes started to move in time with the tune and by the 20th mearsure he had succeeded in opening his eyes. He turned his head slightly to look at Trowa, then took in a shallow breath, he started to "ah" the tune that Trowa had been playing. This startled Trowa and he stopped abruptly. "You... your awake!" Trowa hurriedly got up out of the chair and ran to the door, swung it open and ran down the hall yelling. "The boy's awake! He's opened his eyes!"  
  
"Boy?" he asked, "He thinks I'm a boy?" he then closed his eyes, for the light in the room was to bright and stung the sides. He drifted to sleep.  
  
(I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! please feel free to comment! And look for Chapter two! Coming soon to a computer nearest you! Ja minna-san!) 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II  
  
"I thought you said he opened his eyes." Rashid said, slightly peeved to have been awakened at such a late hour of the night.  
  
"But they did open! And he started to sing while I was playing!" Trowa defended his story. "Maybe he just went back to sleep!"  
  
"I think you need to get some sleep. Come along now young master. we'll get someone else to watch the boy for the rest of the night." They both turned when they heard a noise at the door. Duo walked in stretching and yawning, he was already dressed for the morning. Being a Gundam pilot, they all knew to be ready for anything. "What's all the commotion about?" Duo yawned again.  
  
"The boy opened his eyes." Trowa said. Duo had been mid stretch when he heard this and looked at Trowa in a flabbergasted manner. "Huh? He did?" Duo walked over to the right side of the bed and looked down at the no name boy. Duo watched the movement of the chest, rising and falling slowly. He blinked when the boy had taken a deep breath, for Duo thought he saw an odd kind of curvature for a boy. He shrugged it off. "I believe him. But, hey. Trowa. you go on to bed. I'll keep watch now."  
  
"That's a very good idea master Duo. Come along now master Trowa." Rashid gave Trowa a light shove out of the room, then turned to Duo. "Call if anything happens." He then left, shutting the door behind him. Duo walked over and sat down in the chair that Trowa had previously been in. "So! It's just you and me, huh buddy?" Duo chuckled to himself, then took a closer look at the boy's face. "He seems kind of familiar. like I've seen him somewhere before." Duo shrugged and leaned back in the chair, putting his feet up on the bed. "Oh well. you might know if you don't have amnesia." Duo yawned again and looked at the clock on the bed stand. It showed that it was only three in the morning so he closed his eyes and yawned again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
His eyes slowly opened, for the sun in them ad woken him. He looked around and saw the long haired boy asleep, sitting in the chair while he leaned over to rest his head on the bed. No name slowly sat up and looked at the sleeping boy. Could that be him? It might be, but I had better make sure. They think I'm a boy? Sounds like fun! But.  
  
"Where am I?" No name looked down at his arm and saw the needle. This is going to hurt. No name grimaced after pulling the needle out of the vein. He rubbed the spot to make the slight pain go away, then looked around. "Where am I?" He saw the window and got up, out of the bed. He walked weakly over to the window to look out, seeing the city and beyond it, the desert. That's right. I came to the Winner Mansion to find the lost son of the Waise family. They think I'm a boy? He looked down at the tattered clothes then pulled at the collar of the green shirt to look at the chest, then looked back out the window. Yep, I'm a girl. but if they think I'm a boy. I might have a better chance of getting their respect. especially the one known as Wufei. But the one I really want to know is.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Startled by this sudden outburst behind her, she quickly turned around to see the boy now sitting up, "You're up! You're awake! Stay right here okay! Duo got up and ran out of the room. Where else would I go now that I have finally found you. Although, you didn't make it easy by changing your name. Duo Maxwell. She turned to look back out the window. I'm just glad I've found him. She looked up at the blue sky. The families will go on Mama, Papa.  
  
"So, he's right! You are up!" She heard a new voice and turned around again. She recognized the boy to be the Master of the House, Quatre Raberba Winner. She nodded to the blonde haired boy. He looks just like those images of him on the web. I must act like I don't know who they are. I heard them in my state last night about worrying if I would have amnesia, I can act that out pretty well.  
  
"Are you hungry? Here. sit down." Quatre said as he tried to smooth out the blankets on the bed, just as the other four pilots and the guardian Rashid ran in. "So!" Rashid said with a smile, "He is awake. I'll go see to it that he gets some food." And with that he left and her eyes followed him. She gasped when she felt something grasp her hand. She looked and saw that it was Quatre who was now leading her back to the bed. She sat down and kept looking at them all, trying her hardest to look confused and frightened. "Excuse me, but, who are all of you? Where am I?" She was proud of herself for lowering her voice an octave, now she would only have to remember to talk at that same level.  
  
"Well, at least he can speak standard." She heard Wufei say as he sat in the chair. "But what kind of accent is that?"  
  
"It sounds a little Germanic to me. but also a hint of Irish." Trowa said, leaning against the wall again.  
  
Well I can't help it if my father was German and my mother, Irish!  
  
"Do you have a name?" She heard a slightly deep voice ask and she looked at the gundam pilot known as Heero Yuy.  
  
"I. I don't know." She added to her acting by holding her head as if she was trying to remember. I can't tell them my real name! They'll figure out I'm the vanished Princess of Neo Germany!  
  
"Maybe your ring might help you." Quatre said,, pointing to her finger. She looked at the ring that gave away the first letters of her names. "Well.. The name Emmer does sound familiar."  
  
"Emmer?" Duo asked with a smile. "Sounds like a cool name to me! Where are you from?"  
  
"I don't know, the only thing I can remember is that I was looking for something." Their actually falling for it!! This is so great! "But, who are you guys?" She looked at each of them. "And where am I?"  
  
"You're in the Winner Family Mansion and I am Quatre Raberba Winner. He said with a smile, then pointed to the others. "And that's Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Heero Yuy, and Duo Maxwell. The man who was just in here was Rashid." She nodded once to them, "It is nice to meet you all. but. how did I get here?"  
  
We have reason to believe." Quatre began, "that you traveled through the desert and that you collapsed outside the front gates during a sandstorm. That was almost four days ago."  
  
She nodded, "Thank you all for being so kind, but. I don't mean to intrude so I will just be on my way."  
  
"What?!? In your condition?!" Duo exclaimed. He was now sitting backwards in another chair, leaning it forward and resting his arms on the backrest. "Why don't you just stay here! That is, until you get your memories back!"  
  
"No. I'll just be in the way." She tried to act simple.  
  
Quatre laid his hand on hers, "Please. If you don't stay, something might happen to you."  
  
"I say you stay!" Duo said with a smile. "Quatre takes the blame for a lot of things. Sooner or later he'll say that his lack of effort is the reason why there's no air in space!" The others laughed at this, as did Quatre. Emmer blinked, then tried to chuckle for she was more used to giggling as she was brought up to do. Thinking of this made her remember her family and friends, and she stared at the floor as horrible images passed through her mind. Images of the Royal house of Schneider being brutally murdered and how only she, her Uncle, and her Cousin Hansel were the only ones to survive. The other two had been in the Colonies when the palace was raided, she had hid under her mother's bed trying to keep silent as she was murdered above her, only to escape through a secret passage only known to the both of them.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" came the expressionless voice of Heero Yuy.  
  
She looked up at him, "Yes, I was just wishing I could remember things." She looked passed him, at the door were Rashid entered, followed by a kitchen girl carrying a tray of fruit, a tea pot and six tea cups. She kept her eyes downcast as she set the tray on a small table next to the chair Wufei was sitting in. He scowled at her and that only made her bow to them all and leave the room quicker.  
  
"Why do you have to be so mean to girls Wufei?" Duo asked as he waved his hand in the air to emphasize the girl who had just left.  
  
"That is my business, Maxwell." The Chinese boy growled. Emmer looked closer at him. She had hacked into the old files of the L-5 Space Colony that was once Wufei's home and found that at one point he had been married. Why he disliked woman was something that was not explained in the reports from L-5.  
  
Wufei glanced at her before he went to pour a cup of tea for himself. "Besides," he began and glanced at Emmer once more, "Women are weak." He blew at the contents of the cup then proceeded to sip at the warm liquid. Emma glared at him for a short moment before sighing.  
  
"Hey, Emmer!" Trowa said with the same type voice as Heero's. "You should eat something."  
  
"yeah! I don't think you want to be hooked back up to that IV now do you?" Duo teased. This made her smile, "Sure. And maybe afterwards, if it isn't too much of a bother, could I trouble you for a bath?"  
  
"Sure thing, and we'll find some better clothes for you as well." Quatre smiled. 


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III  
  
Emma hummed to herself as she stood trying to get the grit that had melded to her body, off. She was glad to be getting cleaned and couldn't wait to soak in the large hot bath that had been shown to her by a few of the servant girls. Emma looked down at her chest again. They think I'm a boy? I had better find a tight wrap to hold down what will give me away. I'm sure there will be some in the infirmary. I'll just go in complaining of a headache and "borrow" some. She turned the shower off and wrapped the yellow towel around her body. She stepped out and went to open the door that led to a swimming pool sized bath. It was very lovely with its three waterfalls and a tiled table in the middle surrounded by tiled stools that were under the water while the table was slightly above to keep the surface dry. Rocks lined the bath's bottom and there were boulders in and out of the water, in perfect shapes for sitting and lounging on. She looked around and noticed that three servant girls were busy throwing ladles of smelling salts into the bath water. One of the girls noticed her and got the attention of the other two. They started blushing and giggling while whispering at each other. Great. they think I'm guy too. Oh well. "Um. thank you.. Err, that'll be all." She loosened the towel so that it hung loose about her so that when the three girls passes, they didn't notice anything too odd, but kept it tight enough so it wouldn't fall off.  
  
Seeing the girls blushes as they walked by her, made her blush and she turned her head away from them to look indifferent. When they shut the door behind them, Emma let out a relived sigh then walked into the bath, keeping the towel about her body as she entered the warm waters. She practically swam over to a waterfall that was more or less hidden by large boulders, holding the towel as best she could as she went along. On arriving at the waterfall, she sat at the rock that was placed on the floor and leaned back so that the falling waters massaged her upper back.  
  
She had just started to relax by tilting her head back, but in doing so she saw the bare end of, from telling by the braid, was Duo, jumping over her head and into the water. The splash was huge and water got into her face. "GYAA!!!" She had let go of the towel to keep her eyes safe and was glad that her body was under water from her collarbone down, for she heard the laughter of the other four boys. They had all entered the pool quietly, unlike Duo. "Hey, Emmer! Sorry 'bout that!" Duo gave her a big grin. "Why don't you join us over here, huh? We can tell you more about ourselves!"  
  
Emma looked at the other Gundam pilots who out of them all, only Duo and Quatre were smiling. She then noticed that they were all in the buff and glad that they were waist deep in the water. Then she thought about herself and scrambled for the yellow towel. "Um, I guess I could." She gulped and re-wrapped the towel around her body, half swimming over to the pilots.  
  
"Why don't you take the towel off?" came the unemotional voice of Heero. Thus made Emma blush. "Well. I'm kind of self conscious about my body."  
  
"Ah! There's no reason to be shy!" Duo clapped her back and she stumbled forward a little.  
  
"If he doesn't wish to remove the towel then leave him be." Trowa said in a voice that said not to pursue the matter further.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll tell you a little about ourselves besides out names." Quatre smiled as he sat on an underwater rock. "My Mobile Suit was the Sandrock Gundam, and I pretty much stay here unless I'm called on by the L-4 Colony to settle some dispute or other. I am now the head of the Winner Family. This came about after my father's death noble suicide to save the colony from destruction during the war."  
  
"After that happened, he went crazy and started blowing things up! Not to mention that he's a pacifist or anything and has way too many older sisters, no brothers!" Duo said with a smirk that made Quatre blush.  
  
"Well what about you Duo?" Emma asked him, still maintaining the low octave voice.  
  
Duo was taken aback, "Me? Well um. I was orphaned at a very young age. I don't know who my parents were. I was practically raised on the streets before living in a church orphanage. I took on the last name of Maxwell after the massacre there. My MS was the Deathscythe Hell. I didn't want my buddy to be a part of Project Meteor, so I stole the Deathscythe and came to Earth to hide out with Howard on the Pacific Ocean. I spend most of my time trying to avoid this chick named Hilde, who was once a soldier for OZ. I'm also known as the God of Death and the Great Destroyer! That just about sums it up." He gave another smile.  
  
"You talk to much." Came the voice of Wufei.  
  
"You hardly talk at all unless it's to start up an argument!" Duo clenched his fists.  
  
"And obviously he succeeds in doing so." Emma said with a smile at Duo. "And I get this feeling that you wont say much about yourself." She looked at Wufei.  
  
"I'll only say that I come from the L-5 Colony and I once piloted the Shenlong Gundam which was also named Nataku."  
  
After his dead wife. She thought to herself, then smiled at him, "Thank you for sharing that much with me." Wufei looked at her disbelievingly for a moment, dropping his cold front, before realizing what he was doing and looked away. She chuckled at this.  
  
"My Gundam was Wing," Heero spoke up, still with no feeling to his words. "I was trained since I was young to be a fighter. Though sometimes I periodically question the motives of my missions, I always accept them."  
  
"Even if they might lead to your death?" Emma blinked. Heero said nothing but only nodded. Emma sighed, then looked towards Trowa. "And you?"  
  
Trowa shrugged. He was leaning against one of the pool sides and had his arms crossed again. "I too was trained to be a fighter. My MS was the Heavyarms Gundam. It was created on the L-3 Colony. I don't know too much about my own past, but I travel with a space and Earth Circus where my sister works.  
  
Emma nodded, "Why do you say 'was'? Did something happen to the Gundams?"  
  
Quatre sighed, "After the short war with Colony L-3 X18999, we destroyed our Gundams to show that we would no longer fight as pawns of wars but to maintain peace."  
  
"Makes sense." Emma shrugged. Not noticing anything that duo was doing, he had snuck up behind her and pushed her under the water. In an angry fit she chased him around the bath, trying to get back at him for his mean prank. The others only laughed as they watched Emmer chase Duo around while trying to keep the big towel wrapped around her body.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She had successfully gotten the wrap and was glad she wouldn't have to use tape to hold down her curves. Quatre had one of the servants show her to a bigger room nearer to the guys instead of using the room that they usually saved for short-term guests. Emma blushed again as the servant kept making small mistakes while staring at Emma. I must make a pretty handsome boy to be getting this kind of attention. She had thought at one point, and was glad when the girl had left. She plopped down on the bed and looked around so that she could get a good idea of where everything was.  
  
The clothes that they had given her fit perfectly and were in the same colors and almost the same fashion as the ones she had worn before. Loose black slacks and a loose green button up shirt. Quatre must have sent a servant out to find an exact likeness to her original clothes. She reached over and grabbed the little black almanac that had been brought from the other room. She also grabbed the glasses and put them on. Emma flipped through the book to the page that had the date for that day. She quoted what it said. "Moon phase: Quatre. Planet Venus. You will find what you seek." She closed the book and took of the glasses, then fell to sleep. 


	4. Chapter IV

(Okay all you lovely readers! I'm so happy that people are reading my first story! =^.^=.oO(MEOW!) Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I kept loosing the disk all over campus! I love this school! Everyone is so honest! Anyway! If you peoples want to read more of my stuff or want to know a little bit more about me, just go to my online journal! It's at Deadjournal.com! Just look for LadyEma and you'll find me! Usually I am there with Shuten, Naaza, Touma, and Seiji-sama from Youroiden Samurai Troopers (Ronin Warriors) but right now the world has changed to the of Harry Potter. Anywho! Enjoy chapter 4!)  
  
Chapter IV  
  
In the dream she had been having, something had been pounding as she was walking around a beautiful oasis. She found a camel drinking from a pool of water while stomping its hooves on the ground. A she watched the camel she felt a tapping at her forehead that matched the drinking camel's slow stomping. She tried to find out why she felt the tapping on her head. Her eyes fluttered open. There, staring down at her and tapping her forehead was Duo. She blinked up at him and he smiled down at her, stopping his tapping. "Why were you tapping my head?" She asked as she sat up. Duo looked at her oddly as he quickly put his hands on his hips and bent over to get in her face. He blew a loose bang away from his face that was covering his eye and said: "You sleep too much."  
  
Emma let out a relived sigh, "Is that all? You didn't have to wake me for that you know." She blinked at him because of the way he was looking at her. "What is it? What are you looking at?" She blinked again.  
  
"Is something wrong with your throat? Your voice sounds funny."  
  
Emma gasped then cleared her throat, "No. It's just a little dry." She lowered her vocals an octave. Duo stood up and crossed his arms, shrugging, "Ah well. Oh, lunch is set out on the balcony. Quatre said to come and get you. That is, if your hungry of course."  
  
"Starved!" She said with a smile.  
  
"Great! Then let's go!"  
  
Emma got off of the bed, a little too daintily, but was glad to see that Duo didn't notice it. They walked together out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Emma had been left alone, for Quatre had work to do and the others helped him by checking on the factories, marketplaces, and construction work in the city, so she was left to explore the house. As she looked around the house, her fingers twisted and plaid with the braid that Duo had done for her, or Emmer, at Lunch. She remembered how the others said that they almost matched, then started stating their differences. She had gotten a little worried when Wufei stated that, "Emmer's features are a little too dainty to be as good a fighter as Duo." But that only led to a discussion of who her family might be. Trying to match her looks with people they each had met on their travels. That's when her cover was almost blown.  
  
"Schneider." Duo had said. This really startled her. "Schneider?" She asked him.  
  
"While on Howard's ship, I was going through some really old news articles that he had stowed away. Most all of them had something to do with reward money, but anyway, I found an article from Neo Germany. Howard said that some years back, the Schneider family had all been killed but they never found the body of the only child. A little girl."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Trowa had asked.  
  
"Well, other than the fact that there's a reward for finding her, there was a picture of the family with the article. The little girl had the same eyes and nose as Emmer. Which is kind of funny. Emmer isn't a girl!" Duo had laughed.  
  
"Why was there a reward?" Heero had spoke up in his blunt way.  
  
"Because, she's the heiress to the throne of Neo Germany!"  
  
"That would explain for the lack of peace there." Quatre had said, "People trying to claim the leadership for themselves." They must have started thinking of the colonies after that because the rest of lunch was eaten in silence.  
  
"I'll take care of my own country when I am ready." She said as she opened a door. Seeing what was inside made her eyes widen. The room was lit by wide windows and was very large, perfect for acoustics. In the room, along the walls, were shelves filled with books and in the middle of the room was a black grand piano. On the piano was an upright stand which contained a beautiful violin and beside the piano was a music stand with a few sheets of music and the flute that she remembered Trowa had been playing. She looked around as she entered the room to see if anyone was in there. On the left wall was a door, and curious as she was she went over and slowly turned the handle. It was locked. She shrugged then walked over to the piano.  
  
"The servants keep it rather clean." She softly touched the white keys. Emma looked at the looked at the door that she had came in through. Better shut it. Can't have them knowing I'm a soprano. She went to shut and lock the door then sat down on the piano bench, looking at the piano. She looked at the sheet music that was in front of her. "Pie Jesu. Sounds interesting." She read further, "For soprano and boy alto or tenor." She smiled then read the music itself, positioning her fingers, and began to play. Once the intro was done, she began to sing the soprano solo that led the song. She smiled at herself for being note perfect, even after so long without singing. She rested at the end of the soprano solo and was about to try the tenor part when another voice beat her to the note. She quickly stopped playing and turned around, her eyes wide. There, standing in the door that had been locked was Quatre, holding a few papers in his hand. He was now smiling at her. "So tell me, where would I find a boy of your age and size who can sing the soprano line of one of Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber's pieces?"  
  
Emma blushed, "Guess I can't hide from you now, huh?" She didn't even bother to change the sound of her voice.  
  
Quatre smiled and sighed as he shook his head. "No, but your secret is safe. I won't tell the others. You must have had your motives. But, if I may? What is your real name? Are you the girl that Duo was talking about?  
  
Emma couldn't bring herself to look at him, she was angry with herself for letting him see her without her mask on. She nodded, "Yes, I am Emma Schneider."  
  
Quatre's smile broadened, then he went back into the room and came back out without the papers. He walked over to the piano and sat beside her on the bench. "Will you start from the beginning? I can only sing this one when my sister is here, she's the only one who can play piano, I play the violin."  
  
Emma blinked in disbelief, "You. your not going to ask me why I did what I did?"  
  
He blinked, "Why would I ask that? I'm sure that when you want me to know, you will tell me." He gave his adorable smile again, and that made her smile. "So?" he asked, "Shall we start at the beginning?" Emma nodded at him and began to play. Just as Emma was playing the last two measures, the door that she had locked, opened, and Trowa entered, holding a key. "Oh!" he said but with no surprise in his voice or his features. "I thought that your elder sister was here."  
  
"No," Quatre smiled, "It seems that Emmer remembers how to play the piano. Isn't that right Emmer?" Quatre turned his smile on her. She nodded. Quatre turned back to Trowa, "Where is that piece that we play with Cathy? The one for violin, piano, and flute?"  
  
"The music should be in the bench." Trowa said walking over to the two after shutting and locking the door. Quatre and Emma smiled at each other before they got off the bench to look for the music. There were two copies of the sheet music, one for piano and the other to go on the stand for the flute and violin to use. Emma had a little trouble at first with the tempo, but finally got the hang of it after her fourth try. They had gotten into playing so much that they just ignored the knocks at the door and the pleas from Duo to open it.  
  
When they had finally finished the piece, Trowa sat the flute down and went to open the door to let the persistent Duo in. When the door opened, Duo fell forward, right onto his face. "PAIN!" He cried out as he lifted his face off the floor, got up, sitting on his legs, his hands between his thighs. He turned to Trowa, "Wha-d you do that for?!?" he barked.  
  
Trowa shrugged his shoulders, "you wanted in," he said calmly, "how was I to know that you were leaning against the door?" Emma and Quatre laughed at this as Duo made a rather pitiful, hurt face. "If you're joking that's cruel," He crossed his arms and looked away from Trowa, his nose in the air, "but if you're being sarcastic, that's even worse!" This made Emma laugh even more and Duo blushed at her, before looking at both Quatre and Trowa, "The guys and I are going to do some practicing before dinner, we wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us. You too Emmer." Duo added with a smile as he got up off of the floor.  
  
Emma shook her head and smiled, "no thanks Duo, I'm going to finish looking around the house for now."  
  
Trowa kept quiet but Quatre answered for them, "We'll spar with you guys!" He smiled. They put up the instruments and left the room. Emma was going to go in the opposite direction as them, so she whispered for Quatre to stay behind for a moment.  
  
"Yes? What is it Emma?" Quatre looked a little worried.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for not blowing my cover. I like this mask I wear." She smiled as she watched the worried creases in his brow relax. "Oh! Is that all?" He half chuckled, "Its fine Emma, I promise not to tell a soul. Oh! and if you want, my sister's old rooms are just down the hall, if you see anything you like, just go ahead and take it. They never use anything in those rooms anyway now that their all off on their own."  
  
Emma smiled and nodded, Quatre turned and was about to chase Duo and Trowa but Emma grabbed his hand, "Quatre?" He stopped and turned around, "huh?"  
  
"I just wanted to say: thank you again." She kissed his cheek, "For everything." She turned and walked down the hall. Quatre smiled as he blushed and touched his cheek, then nodded and turned to run after his friends.  
  
(Did you all enjoy the chapter that took forever to put up? I wonder if all you true GW fans out there noticed my use of a few quotes from the show and the movie! They just fit so perfectly, I had to put them in! Anywho, I hope you all like the next chapter, which is a bit shorter. Wufei starts to suspect something is up! But I wont give away the good parts! Tee hee! Well! Ja for now!) 


	5. Chapter V

(Hello again Minna-san!! I hope you are all having a wonderful day! Or night. whatever. Oh! I finally figured out that italics don't like to work for thoughts so from now on I', just going to use my favorite key to show thought. ready? Here it is! "~" Chada!! Kawaii ne? Well anywho! Here is Chapter 5!!! *cheers* )  
  
Chapter V  
  
By the next day, Emma became bored, looking at the many rooms that belonged  
  
to Quatre's sisters and decided to look elsewhere in the house (It would take her many  
  
more days to go through all of those rooms). She found an odd looking door that on either  
  
side of the outside had a rack of kendo bamboo swords. She became curious as to what  
  
was inside and opened the door. Inside was a long room that was painted white except for  
  
the wheat colored tatami mats that made up the flooring. Sitting in the middle of the room  
  
was Wufei, on the floor and in deep meditation. She blinked and thought that she would  
  
disturb him, but she had always found meditation to be a curious art and always wanted  
  
to know how to do it. She stood there, waiting for Wufei to notice her, for it would have  
  
been rude to disturb his thought in any other way.  
  
After a few long moments Wufei took in a long deep breath, "You may come in if you wish." He finally said, but did not open his eyes or look at her. Emma shut the door then slowly made her way over to him. She sat down cross-legged, facing him from the front, and waited again. It was a shorter wait this time.  
"What do you want?" he was blunt.  
Emma just looked right at him, "I was wondering if you could guide me in the art known as meditation." This had gotten his attention. He quickly opened his eyes and looked right at her. "Emmer," he began, "Meditation isn't just something you can take up like a hobby."  
"I know," She said, "But, if I clear my mind, and open up to my inner thoughts," she bowed her head, "it might help me to regain my memories." She was enjoying this, sympathy might work, but then again, she knew that Wufei was not one for sympathy, but admitting that she was weak in some way might get him to help her.  
Wufei looked at her for a moment then closed his eyes again. "In meditating, you must clear your mind of all worldly things. And open it to the spirits that surround you."  
"The spirits around me?" She blinked.  
"Yes, the spirits of living things as well as the dead."  
"The dead?"  
"Yes, the spirits of those who have died, the ones who you lover who have died, and the ones you have killed who will never leave you alone..." He took in air through his nose.  
"Does the spirit of your wife stay by your side?" She did realize what she had said until he quickly opened his eyes to look at her.  
"What do you know of Nataku?" His eyes were colder than ever.  
"I. I don't know. The thought just entered my mind!" She covered herself fast. "It was like something or someone wanted me to say that, I don't know why I said it." ~This is good,~ she thought, ~Make him think his wife said something.~ She gasped when he quickly rose and her eyes widened with fear.  
"STOP YOUR LIES!" He swung his arm in a motion as if to try and wipe away everything before him. "Who are you!?! Who sent you?!?"  
Emma couldn't say anything in her fear, she just kept her eyes fixed on his as she looked up at him. They heard the door open and both turned to look. Quatre was standing in the doorway, wearing an all white fencing suit, a fencing mask under his arm and a blunt foil in his hand, Trowa was right behind him, wearing a black fencing suit. "What's going on in here?" Quatre asked then looked at the two. Tears had started to form in Emma's eyes from all of the fear she felt towards Wufei and from the relief that she was saved.  
Quatre dropped his foil and helmet and quickly ran over to her, bending down on one knee, pulling her into his arms. "Emmer? Are you okay? What happened?"  
She looked at him then at Wufei, "Nothing. We were only talking."  
Wufei said nothing, just sneered and walked away, bumping into Trowa as he stormed out of the room. Trowa entered and shut the door. "Is he alright?"  
Quatre nodded as he held Emma. He smiled at her, "We should have given you more warning about Wufei, but you get used to it after a while."  
Emma smiled and nodded at him, then looked at Trowa as he had picked up Quatre's things and was walking over to them. "You shouldn't cry. Wufei would say that you are weak and compare you to a girl." He tried to smile.  
"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?" Emma smirked at him, and Quatre chuckled.  
"Come on Emma," Quatre started to help her up, "you can watch Trowa and I. We were about to have our fencing practice." Emma nodded and went to the side of the room, to sit and watch. Trowa gave Quatre his things then got into position a couple of feet away. Then before saluting he said: "If I win this match, you have to answer on question, truthfully." Quatre smiled, "Your on." They both turned and saluted Emma with their foils. She smiled at this as they turned to each other and saluted again before putting on their protective masks. Quatre was first on the attack, then Trowa, their foils met with a soft clang and curved against each other, they jumped back then went at making much smaller attacks. The metal clacking as they did. Trowa made a slice towards Quatre's underarm and when Quatre tried to dodge it by backing away, he became off balance and tried to set himself right, but by that time Trowa's blade had finished its round and was thrusted forward, striking Quatre's chest, ending the match.  
Emma clapped and smiled, "Wonderful!" She said, "You two are so wonderful at it!" As she applauded them they stood erect, facing each other and saluted one another. Quatre was first to take his protective mask off. "That was very good Trowa," he said as he wiped away sweat from his brow, "I would like to match again."  
Trowa took his helmet off and wiped away his sweat with a flick of his wrist. "Time to answer my question." He was quick to the point.  
"Ask away." Quatre smiled as he caught his breath.  
"Why did you call Emmer, Emma?" Trowa looked at Quatre. Emma gasped as Quatre just stood there looking at Trowa with stern, but thoughtful eyes, then turned to smile at Emma. "I am afraid I may have to break my promise to you."  
Emma nodded, "It's alright."  
Quatre nodded and turned to Trowa, "I will tell you, but you must promise not to tell the others."  
It was Trowa's turn to nod, "I give my word as a Gundam pilot."  
"Well," Quatre began. "Emmer does remember who she is."  
"She?"  
"Yes, she. She is Princess Emma Schneider of Neo Germany."  
Trowa considered Quatre for a moment, then looked over at Emma, who had her head down so as not to look at him. "And why are you here?"  
Emma was about to answer when Quatre spoke up, "I told her to tell only when she wanted to."  
"No, Lord Quatre," Emma smiled as she made her way to them, not caring that she walked with small, graceful steps. "The reason I am here is to find my fiancé."  
"Your fiancé!?!" both Quatre and Trowa exclaimed. Emma only nodded, "Yes, my fiancé, and that is all I shall say for the time being." Both of the Gundam pilots nodded.  
  
The rest of the morning went by with Emma watching the two of them fencing, until Heero and Duo came in to tell them that lunch was ready. When the two boys came in, Emma had to quickly change the way she was sitting, for she was in too ladylike a position. Duo didn't notice, but for a moment she thought that Heero had. She did blush though, when Duo had offered her a hand up off the floor. She had lost herself and held onto his hand a little longer than needed but it seemed that he didn't really notice that either, and she was glad.  
  
(Well! That was chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed!! The next chapter is a little longer.. but good. in the next Chapter, Relena makes her annoying appearance, (sorry to you Relena lovers) and almost blows Emma's cover in front of everyone! Also Emmer starts to be his usual mischievous self, using Relena as his first victim.) 


	6. Chapter VI

(Alright all of you nice readers! Here it is! Chapter 6! Oh! And just so that you all know. and I am sorry if you like her.. but I hate her. want to know who it is? It's Relena!!! I want to gouge her eyeballs out with a blunt plastic spork BWAHAHAHA!!! Anyway. Here's the next chapter!)  
  
Chapter VI  
  
The afternoon went by with Emmer staying around Trowa and Quatre. During the time she spent with them, she felt something of a third wheel, but she didn't really know why until that hour before dinner when the three of them were in Quatre's office. The office was a nice size, one large, draped window gave the room a nice light this room too was filled with shelves of books, just like the study on the other side of the door was. On the wall behind the big desk was a portrait of the past two generation's of the Winner family and she could only guess that the baby that the eldest girl was holding was holding Quatre as an infant. She had to admit that was a rather handsome family.  
  
As she sat in a chair that faced the desk reading a very large book on the mobile suits, Quatre was looking over some numbers as he sat at the desk, and Trowa only stood there, looking out the window. Occasionally Emma would catch Trowa staring, not out the window but at Quatre, and every time he found her watching him, he looked away with a blush on his cheeks, but his facial expression never changed from its pessimistic look. That is, until the third time she caught him looking at Quatre, she started to hum that tune that every child used when they wanted to tease someone. The one that goes: "Some and someone, sitting in a tree." As she hummed it she kept a smirked face on Trowa. Well, that attracted Quatre's attention and he looked up from his work at Emma then at Trowa who glanced at Quatre, only to blush more than ever. Quatre then looked and blinked at Emma. That same innocent smile formed his lips and he chuckled, "Well, it would seem as though you have discovered our little secret."  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa turned, trying to implore him not to say more.  
  
Quatre only waved his hand in the air as he kept chuckling, "It's alright Trowa, we know her secret after all, it's only fair to compensate." And at this Quatre smiled at Trowa who went back to looking out the window without another word. Quatre turned back to Emma, "You won't tell, will you?" She only smiled at him then shook her head, "Of course not." They both smiled at each other, and then went back to what they were doing before.  
  
Not long after that, Rashid entered the office and bowed to them, "Master Quatre, I'm sorry to intrude, but um. we have an. unexpected guest."  
  
All three of them looked at each other. Emma and Trowa shrugged at Quatre, showing that neither was expecting anyone. Quatre turned to Rashid, "Well. show whoever it is in." Rashid bowed and left the room. The three of them exchanged glances again, just before Rashid entered the room again followed by a girl with sandy blond hair that was pulled back with a big black bow, leaving her bangs to hang over her brow. Her skin was fair and her eyes were a lovely shade of blue, but they showed an odd kind of sadness. She was in a white outfit that looked something like what a French dignitary would wear. The overcoat went down to her knees. The shoulders had gold epaulets. The white cuffs were covered by long black ones, that had a silver design on them and protruding from the black cuffs was a light blue silk cloth. The coat was slightly open, revealing a dark purple vest and a light blue, silk neck wrap that was tucked neatly into the vest. The flaps over the coat that led to the high collar also had a silver thread design on them. She was wearing sailor leggings that constricted just passed the knees and from there, the rest of her leg was in white tights and tan Birkenstocks. And even in the heat of this part of the world, the girl had on pure white, silk gloves.  
  
Trowa turned to look at the girl and Quatre stood from his chair, Emma took this as a sign to do the same. Quatre smiled at the girl, "Miss Relena!" he exclaimed, "It's good to see you again! How are you?" The girl just stood there, looking at Quatre as Rashid left the office, shutting the door on his way out. "I am well," she finally spoke up after she heard the door click shut, then turned her head slightly to look at the standing Emmer.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry," Quatre apologized, "This is Emmer, and he is staying with us for a while. Emmer, this is Miss Relena Derlian, also known as."  
  
Emma had cut him off as she took Relena's hand into her, "Vice Foreign Minister Derlian." Emma smirked as she bowed down, to kiss Relena's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Such a great person as you, I should not be in the presence of such greatness." Emma let go of her hand. Relena only looked at Emma for a moment then smiled. "I am only the ambassador between the Earth Sphere Unified nations and the Colonies, nothing more." She tried to seem simple.  
  
"Oh! But you are much more Miss Derlian. Were you not once known as Queen Relena? Ruler of the Earth Sphere?" Emma kept using the voice she saved for Emmer's use, who was on call at the moment, but she was having fun playing this role.  
  
"Yes, I was." Relena said with a sigh.  
  
Emma smiled more, "I could only hope to one day be as high in status as you!" Her saying this made Quatre loose his composure and tried his hardest not to start laughing at the whole thing. Relena looked at him oddly, "Are you alright Quatre?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes," he said with a wry grin. "Please. sit." Quatre gestured to the chair. Emma sat, only after Relena, and then went back to reading the big book. Trowa remained standing. "Now, Miss Relena, what brings you to this part of the solar system? And this part of the world?" Quatre smiled as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
Relena sat perfectly erect in her chair, her legs crossed at the knees, her hands clasped about them. "Well, as you know, in a few shirt days it will have been one year since the war with Colony L3-X18999 ended. We at the federation feel that at this time, it would be appropriate to celebrate the time when peace finally began."  
  
"And you wanted our help?" Quatre smiled at her. "We could have the main event right here, and not have to worry about fees for renting out a large place for all of the dignitaries and guests." Just then Duo had burst into the room, "Did I hear something about a party?!?" His eyes were wide with hope and Emma could only smile at his behavior. Just behind Duo stood Wufei and Heero. Emma saw that Miss Relena even noticed that Heero was there, for they just stared at one another in a way that made both her and Duo blink. To Emma, their gazes looked cold and unmoving, but the way Duo and Quatre were smiling at the two, told a different story all together. "Heero." Relena finally broke the silence, but her voice was cold. Heero only nodded to her, then turned and left. Wufei glanced at Emma and she blinked and blushed at the look, then he too turned and left. Just before they had left the study, Heero stopped and stood there. "Rashid says that dinner is on the table."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Dinner was a wonderful time. All of the pilots seemed to know Relena rather well and weren't as formal with her as one would expect people to be with the Vice Foreign Minister. Quatre sat at the head of the table, Trowa was to his right and Rashid to his left. Next to Trowa sat Wufei and next to him was Heero. Next to Rashid sat Emma and then Duo. Relena had taken the seat on the other head end of the large rectangle table. The conversation started about the colonies and political things that went on through the first half of the meal. After the sorbet there was a short lull in the conversation. That's when Relena noticed something about Emmer and spoke up. "So, Emmer, I see that you must have been brought up in a Noble house." She sat down her teacup.  
  
Emma blinked at her, "Why, whatever do you mean Miss Relena?"  
  
"Well, for one, I have noticed that when you drink your tea, you sip it and keep your little finger at a curve." Relena smirked.  
  
Emma looked at the way she was holding her cup and quickly sat it down, then cleared her throat. ~Damn! I wish she would just go back to flirting with Heero like she's been doing all evening! ~ She smirked to herself. ~It is amusing how her efforts seem to be for nothing, he's hardly looked at her! ~  
  
"Another thing," Relena continued, "you sit so properly, but most of all, everything you do seems to be rather feminine."  
  
Emma sank, slouching in her chair and kept her eyes down, except to glance at Quatre. He spoke up for her. "Miss Relena! Pardon Emmer. You see, he had gotten lost in the past sandstorm and had collapsed outside the main gate. He has amnesia and doesn't remember much except for his name and that he was searching for something. In the passed day, he has discovered that he could play the piano and that is all. It may seem that you have helped Emmer in stating these facts. Not too many people these days would know how to do things the proper and noble way. So it might just be that Emmer could possibly be a member of some prestigious house." He smiled at Emma who sat back up and cleared her throat.  
  
Relena considered all of this for a moment then nodded and yawned, covering her mouth. "I am sorry Quatre, but the time difference seems to be getting to me. If you don't mind, I shall go to the room I usually stay in." At this she stood and everyone else stood as well until she had left, then they all sat back down. Emma relaxed a little more now that Relena Peacecraft was gone. She glanced at Duo and noticed that he was looking at her. ~This will be fun, let's see how he reacts when a guy flirts with him! ~  
  
She sat up again when the next part of the meal came in. As she ate, she had slid her shoe off and started to rub at Duo's left leg slowly. She glanced over to notice that he had started blushing and he had small beads of sweat on his brow. She ran her foot a little higher and watched him drop his fork. She quickly stopped and went to eat a little. She glanced up and noticed that he was looking right at her and that Quatre and Trowa were looking between the both of them. Quatre had a grin on his face and nodded to Emma. She blushed. ~Well it looks like they know who it is now.~ She looked at Heero and Wufei; they just continued to eat in silence as they had been doing for the entire evening. She looked at Duo and blinked, "What?" She tried to look innocent. He only laughed, "Ha! Very funny, Emmer. I get it! Joke's on me! You were trying to get me to think that Wufei was hitting on me!" He winked at her and she chuckled. She glanced over at Wufei and started to run her foot up his leg.  
  
Wufei's eyes grew with anger and he quickly looked up at them. "I suggest you two stop before I make you stop!"  
  
Emma and Duo looked at each other, and then at him, "Stop what?" They said in unison. Emma then proceeded to rub her foot up his leg again. Wufei tried to kick at her foot but moved it before he could. "Which one of you is it?!?... I SAID STP IT!" Emmer blinked and looked at Duo, he winked as if to say he just ran his foot up Wufei's other leg. She smiled and looked at Wufei, "But we aren't doing anything Chang, honest!" At that they both ran a foot up either of Wufei's legs. Wufei lunged across the table at them and they both got up and backed away, knocking the chairs over. By now Quatre and Trowa were balling with laughter. Wufei cursed at them as he scrambled to get up, the two pranksters took this as their cue to run for it, before he could catch up to them. They ran into the living area of the house.  
  
"This way!" Duo yelled as he grabbed hold of her hand. They raced into his room and he quickly shut and locked the door. She had jumped onto his bed and had gotten ready for if Wufei tried to knock the door down, and Duo sank to the floor in fits of laughter, Emma fell to sit on the bed, doing the same thing, laughing. "Do. do you think he followed us?" She asked him.  
  
"No.. I don't think so. Maybe. you should. go.. to your room." He was trying to catch his breath.  
  
Emma had already gone back to normal breathing. "No, I'm not leaving here tonight." She smiled at him. Duo looked at her with surprise in his eyes. "Huh?"  
  
(hee hee hee, did you guys like that? Sorry it took so long. been studying for my first midterms! Anywho. to see what happens next review review review!!! . MEOW! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 6 and look forward to chapter 7! Ja minna!) 


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter 7  
  
"What do you mean, you aren't leaving here tonight?" Duo blinked up at Emmer  
  
who was sitting Indian style on Duo's bed.  
"Exactly that!" She said with a grin. "I mean! What if Wufei is waiting around the corner or in my room for that matter! So I'm not setting foot out of this room!" Emmer crossed his arms.  
Duo shrugged as he sat on the floor in front of the door, "Whatever man, but I call the bed!"  
Emmer smirked at him, "Oh? I thought we would share."  
"HA!" He looked at Emmer oddly, "I'm not like Quatre and Trowa." He crossed his arms.  
Emmer blinked at him, "So you know about those two?" Emma uncrossed her arms and leaned forward, holding her weight on her ankles as she gripped them with her hands.  
Duo kept giving her his odd look then waved his hand up and down in the air as he gave a big smile, "Sure, sure. I mean, of course they try to hide it, but we all know. I mean, it's easy to spot when the two hardly ever leave the other's side." Emma nodded at this. "Oh. well. Okay. Good night Duo!" she laid down on his bed with her back to him.  
"Good night Emmer." He blinked, "HEY!" He got up and pounced the 'boy' in his bed. "I said I called the bed!!" When he had pounced, she squealed and they started to play fight for the bed, that led to an all out tickle and pillow war, with Duo winning, after Emmer fell off of the bed. Duo jumped up onto his feet and started laughing, his fists on his hips, he exclaimed: "I am the Great Destroyer once again!!"  
Emmer sweat-dropped. "Yeah. yeah. All hail the Great Destroyer." She threw a pillow at him and it knocked him off balance and onto his butt. Emmer laughed at him and he blinked before he too started to laugh. During the laugh fest, he handed her the pillow then got up to turn out the lights. "We''," he chuckled. "Good night, Emmer." He flicked the lights off then jumped into bed.  
"Night Duo." And she went to sleep, not noticing that Duo was watching her through the dark.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Emma woke up the next morning when the sun hit her eyes. She groaned as she sat up and after rubbing the sleep from her eyes, looked to see if Duo was still asleep. His bed was empty and already made. Emma got up and looked around. Duo didn't leave a note or anything. ~Damn! ~ she thought, ~ I was going to spend today with him. Maybe Quatre might know where he is! ~ And with that, she raced out of the room and down the hall. She passed and dodged servants as she made her way to the dinning hall. On entering, she stopped dead in her tracks for not only were Trowa and Quatre there eating breakfast, but so too was Wufei, wearing a faded black tank top and the same white pants. "Um. morning!" She waved with a smile an her face as she walked the rest of the way to the table.  
Quatre smiled up at her, "Oh! Good morning Emmer! Please, sit and have some breakfast."  
Wufei grumbled, "I will not eat with that woman."  
Emma smirked at him, she didn't care if he knew her secret, "You're one to be calling someone a woman, Chang." This made Wufei drop his fork and clench his fists. Emmer smiled at this reaction, glad to be getting under his skin, she liked the threat of it. She soon turned to Quatre, "I'll just grab an apple, thanks. I was going to find Duo. Do you know where he might be?" she looked hopeful.  
Quatre gave her his cute smile again, "He usually spends his mornings at the Mobile Suit hangers." Emma blinked, "Where are they?"  
Quatre called over one of the servants and told him to show Emmer the way. The servant bowed and waited for Emmer to say when he was ready to go. She grabbed two granny smith apples and pocketed one. "Just show me the building and I'll be fine!" She said to the servant as they left the room. "Yes, sir." He said, leading her to the mane balcony and pointed out a large building that was only a few blocks to the east. "That long metal one there."  
"Thanks!" She said with a smile and ran down the hall. As she turned the corner, she had to stop suddenly for Relena was standing in her way. "Well, if it isn't the lost boy." Relena smirked. Today she was in something very similar to what she was wearing the night before, but she wasn't wearing the gloves, and was wearing a white blazer instead of the overcoat.  
Emma blinked and changed the octave in her voice to Emmer's. "Good morning Foreign Minister." She said with a bow, then smirked at the blond haired girl.  
"I don't know what you're hiding Mr. Emmer, but I'll find out. I know you're hiding something." Relena said.  
"Well, I wish you luck in finding out!" Emmer took a bite of his green apple. "And be sure to tell me when you do! I'd like to know as well!"  
Relena only glared into Emmer's eyes then quietly walked away. Emma shrugged then ran off, eating the apple as she ran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo sat Indian style on a metal platform that was raised up to the left arm of the mobile suit. The only part to the suit that was missing was the head. Duo sat there typing away at to laptops that were connected to the arm, switching from one to the other as he worked. Cords ran from the small computers to the arm and hand of the suit that would be a Leo suit when it was finished.  
"Try the arm now! I think I got it to stop sticking!" Duo yelled to a man who was sitting in an opening at the chest of the Leo suit that was it's cockpit. The man got up and went inside to sit in the battle chair. He pushed a few buttons and grabbed onto the two handles that were at the end of the armrests. He turned the lever slightly and the fingers of the left hand started to move. He then pulled a little at the lever and the arm moved. The man moved it up and down a few times then shut the system down. Duo was smiling at his work when the man walked back out.  
"How does it feel?" Duo called to the man.  
"It's still a bit heavy to move. Maybe we should take off those unneeded weights!"  
"Or maybe you should just get stronger!" They both heard someone call from below. They looked at each other then looked down towards the ground. Duo smiled when he saw who was down there. "Hey Emmer! I didn't expect to see you here! Hang on! I'll be right down!" He started to unplug the cords from the arm and hand of the suit then turned off the computers. He hit a switch and stood up as the platform made it's way down. As he waited for the slow ride down, he wrapped up the wires.  
As Emma waited for him, she had to try to stay out of the way of the workers who kept passing on their way to take things to and from other mobile suits in the hanger. She smiled when Duo jumped off the platform and ran over to her. "Hungry?" she asked him. Before he could say anything she handed him the apple. He took it with a smile, "This wont fill me you know." He chuckled.  
"Yeah. I know. But I figured it would hold you until we got to the marketplace. I want you to show me around the city." She smiled at him.  
Duo shrugged, "I don't see why not. Hey Akee! I'm taking a break!" He yelled up at a big Arab looking man who was watching the workers from atop a catwalk that ran across the whole hanger and was connected to the other crosswalks. The man waved down to Duo, "Alright! Thanks Duo! We'll see you later!" And with that, Duo led Emmer out of the hanger.  
"So!" He said as they walked and he ate the apple, his other hand in his pocket, "Which Marketplace did you want to see?"  
"There's more than one?" she blinked.  
"Yeah, Quatre keeps them separated so that it isn't all one big mess."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, the food is all sold in one part of town, then there is a row of restaurants or houses that separate it from the dry goods such as clothes, supplies, odds and ends, and traders as well as money changers. Then there is another place that is set off for the buying and selling of animals. He keeps it that way so that the food and things are fresh off the boats that come in on the river. That way, fish guts don't get all over everything as well as animal droppings getting everywhere." He led her to a busy street. "This is the Dry Good market."  
Emma's eyes widened with wonder as she watched Arabic people rushing about as they bought, traded, and bartered. As they walked, Emma saw many lovely things that she would have loved to try on, but knew she couldn't in front of Duo. ~I'll just come back later with Quatre and Trowa and get them to help me. ~ She smiled at this thought. "What if I want to purchase something?" She asked as they walked past a tobacco and incense booth, on the other side of the street was a rug seller's stall. Duo smiled as he walked with his hands up behind his head, "We usually just charge to Quatre's account. All of the venders know who we are, and Quatre doesn't mind because we just pay him back by running errands for him.  
Emma nodded and smiled, "Can we go see the animals?"  
Duo looked at her then shrugged, "Sure then we can get lunch after that, then head back to the estate." He turned his head and smiled at her, then blushed at seeing that Emmer was smiling at him. ~He is kinda cute.~ Duo thought to himself as they walked and he watched Emmer looking everywhere at once. ~He seems so familiar though, like I was supposed to know him. Well, he does remind me an awful lot of myself. Like a little brother or something. ~ Duo chuckled at this thought as they made their way to the Livestock market. The place was filled with pens that contained camels, pigs, goats, sheep, horses, chickens, and many other things. The one thing that really caught Emmer's eyes were the little monkeys. A seller had five of them in a café and was trying to sell them by using a sixth one that was dressed in a red vest with a red fez on it's head. The little monkey did tricks like dancing and doing flips. It also gave kisses. "They're so adorable!" Duo heard Emmer exclaim. "Would you like one?" He smiled.  
"Do you mean it?" Emma's eyes lit up with joy.  
Duo chuckled at his reaction. "Sure! But let's name it Wufei okay?"  
Emmer blinked, "That would be funny. but I think Mischief sounds better, and we can tell everyone that we named him Wufei when we show it to them! And see how they react!" She smiled.  
"Alright!" Duo smiled. "Mischief it is then!" He then went to haggle for a decent price for one of the little monkeys. When they came to an agreement, the man let them pick out the one they wanted and put the little monkey on the leash.  
Mischief kept jumping to and from each of their shoulders as they walked back to the Dry Goods market. "I think a blue vest and fez will look good on him!" Duo said with a smile.  
"Yeah." Emma agreed. "But where do we go to find monkey clothes?" She looked when Duo pointed at a stall that Emma couldn't see through the crowd of people. It was getting closer to midday and the restaurants would be busy in a few more minutes and Emma was a head shorter than Duo.  
Duo led the way to the stall and Emmer followed, staying quiet as Duo worked his magic to haggle for the vest and fez. After they put the fez and vest on Mischief, they made their way over to Duo's favorite outdoor restaurant where Emmer had her first taste of Arabic food. She had no idea what she was eating because Duo had ordered it for her, but whatever it was, it tasted good and she didn't want to ruin that fact by asking. The meal was spent with the two of them laughing and feeding Mischief. Emmer asked questions about the economy of the markets and about the mobile suits.  
"You sure do ask a lot of questions about mobile suits." Duo said as he was enjoying a glass of cold date juice. "Do you think you might have been a pilot?"  
Emma had never thought about piloting a mobile suit before and wondered what it was like. "No, I didn't even think of that. But even if I wasn't, it would be an interesting experience. Maybe you can train me!" She smiled at him.  
"It's a possibility. Maybe I can show you how they work and you can be my assistant! I plan on owning my own Mobile Suit hanger some day!" he said proudly.  
"Really? Do you think I could?!?"  
"Sure! Why not? It's not like your getting much of your memories back in a hurry. And who knows, you might have been a pilot!"  
"Do you really see me as your partner in the future Duo?" She smiled, trying to hide her blush.  
Duo blinked at this then chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sure! Why not? You're a pretty cool guy! Not like Heero who thinks he's Evil Kinival. Don't get me wrong or anything." Duo waved his hands in defense of what he just said. "Heero's a great pilot, probably the best, and a wonderful mechanic, but the guy has issues."  
Emma chuckled, "I understand completely. You're a cool friend Duo. I hope you always stay that way."  
Duo smiled before standing up, "Well, lets head on back to the Mansion, the guys might be wondering where you are." Emma nodded, "Sure." Mischief jumped onto her shoulder and the two made their way back to the middle of the city. 


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII  
  
(Sorry about not having a preview for this chapter in the last one guys. My mistake and I'll try not to let it happen again, promise. So anywho. here is Chapter 8!)  
  
Duo and Emmer were laughing as they walked up the steps to the main entrance to the Winner Family mansion, because Mischief kept jumping up and down on Emmer's shoulders. When they made it to the door they both stopped laughing and looked up at the tall man who was Quatre's bodyguard and main adviser.  
  
"Hiya Rashid!" Duo smiled and waved at the stern faced giant.  
  
"I see you two have a new friend." Rashid finally smiled at them and they felt more relieved.  
  
"Yeah!" Emmer began. "Duo got him for me at the bazaar! We named him Mischief!"  
  
Rashid waddled his large finger at the monkey then laughed when it jumped from Emmer's shoulder and climbed up his arm. "Might as well give me the leash too. Master Quatre is waiting for you two in his office. I'll make sure this little guy gets checked out by the doctor alright?"  
  
"Okay!" Emmer gave the leash to Rashid then grabbed onto Duo's hand. With a smile they both bound up the stairs and ran their way to the study and stopped to catch their breath before knocking on the door.  
  
When they did knock, to both of their surprise, it was Relena who opened the door. "Do come in," she said, "we have been waiting for you." She then stepped aside to let the two into the room. Quatre was in his seat at his desk and Trowa was again by the window, but leaning against the sill as he watched the two enter.  
  
"Where are Wufei and Heero?" Emmer asked. "Are they still here or did they feel to overwhelmed by Miss Relena?" She smirked at the blond girl, who glared back.  
  
Quatre smiled as he tried to hold back the chuckles that both Trowa and Duo were sharing, "I am sorry to say that both Heero and Wufei do not find these matters to their liking. If the two of you will please make yourselves comfortable."  
  
Duo made his way over to the desk and sat on the edge with his legs at the knees, leaving Emmer the chair where she would have to sit next to the Vice Foreign Minister. "So!" Duo started, "What's all of this about? It must be something fun. If Heero and Wufei didn't want to be here."  
  
Quatre smiled again, "Oh it is! It's about the One Year Celebration of peace between the colonies and the Earth Sphere Unified Nations."  
  
"I just wish there was peace within the Nations. There is still a mobile suit land war going on in Neo Germany. Who would have thought that it would have lasted this long." Relena spoke up. And both Trowa and Quatre looked at Emma who was glaring at Relena with eye that would kill if she could. Quatre tried to say something but was cut short by Emma who spoke up, in Emmer's voice.  
  
"Maybe the nation is unstable now but just you watch. Once the true ruler decides to show herself, the country will be at peace once again!"  
  
"Are you suggesting that the Princess might still be alive?" Relena looked at Emmer with a face of interest.  
  
"Yes, and I am sure that within the next few days. No. at the Celebration. the Princess of Neo Germany will make herself known." Emma declared and glanced at Quatre who shifted in his chair.  
  
"And what makes you so sure, when you hardly have a memory of who you are?" Relena smirked at Emmer.  
  
"That's quite enough!" Quatre spoke up after he had noticed how much Duo was paying attention. "Let us speak of current events at a later time. We only have a few short days until the celebration. I have already taken the liberty of sending messages to all of the colonies and the nations. We must start thinking of how to go about with the plans."  
  
"Fireworks at midnight!" Duo exclaimed. "And we should have a few of the mobile suits on display on the grounds to remind everyone what this is a celebration for!"  
  
"I don't know why some of you insist on making those suits." Relena spoke up again. "There is no more need for them, and they could be a problem in the future."  
  
Duo smiled, "Ah! But that is where you are wrong!"  
  
"Enlighten me." Relena smiled as she rested her head on the back of her hand as her elbow rested on the arm of the chair.  
  
"Mobile Suit competitions!" Duo exclaimed. "Games!"  
  
"So you are going to use the old forms of war as a means of entertainment?"  
  
"Well why not? It's good technology, so why let it go to waist?"  
  
"And who, may I ask, is sponsoring these mobile suit fights?" she seemed a little interested in this.  
"Quatre is our main sponsor and there are many other companies who are in on it too! Though it will take a few years to get away." Duo smiled proudly.  
  
"And who will partake in these fights?"  
  
Trowa spoke up, "Each nation and colony will choose it's strongest fighter to be it's champion. And the main event will take place ever two or four years."  
  
"Can we go back to the celebration now?" Quatre rubbed his head in agitation.  
  
"Well what kind of entertainment should we have besides the MS and the fireworks?" Emmer asked.  
  
"Music from each nation and colony will be good." Trowa said with a slight smile.  
  
"Sounds good, and we'll do the same with the food. Now, what about decorations?" Quatre asked as he jotted down all of the ideas.  
  
"We hang the flags and colors of each colony and nation like banners. As well as having each of their national flowers for decorating the tables." Emmer smiled.  
  
"There should be an area in the middle of the room for dancing and a podium at the head table for any speech you may wish to give, Quatre." Relena said.  
  
Quatre nodded, "I think that takes care of just about everything." He looked over the notes. Then dismissed everyone.  
  
As they were leaving, Quatre asked for Emmer to stay behind. "Emma," he said after she had shut the door. "Please sit down." Quatre gestured to the chairs. She sat and waited in silence for him to speak.  
  
Trowa and I talked to Wufei about this morning, and I am sorry to say that we also talked to Heero as well. I am sorry for breaking my Promice to you. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"It's alright, so they both know who I am?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Quatre shook his head, "No, all they do know is that you are female. They didn't even ask questions. Now, on the matter of Duo."  
  
"No," she knew what he was about to ask. "Don't tell Duo anything. I want him to think me the same until the banquet."  
  
Quatre nodded, "I understand, I will tell the others not to tell Duo or to let on that they know anything at all about you. I'll tell the same to Rashid. The servants do not know and I will not tell them for fear of a loose tongue."  
  
"Thank you." Emma nodded.  
  
"Now! About your presentation. I am sure that you will want to look your best, so all you have to do is say the word and We'll take you to have a dress made, as well as get anything else you may need. Do you wish for me to invite the Barons of Neo Germany to the banquet as well?"  
  
Emma nodded again, "Yes, please do. I want to see their faces when they find out that I have returned. Also invite my Cousin Hansel, the son of Count Benjamin of Munic."  
  
Quatre smiled, "Sure thing. Aren't the Count and his son the ones who have kept the search for you open?"  
  
Emma giggled, "Yes, it is because Hansel and I were so close as children. It will be so nice to see him again."  
  
Both of them looked at the door when they heard a knock. "Come in." Quatre said. The door opened and Duo popped his head in. "Hey! Sorry Quatre, but are you going to be much longer with my partner in crime? I want to take him back to the hangers."  
  
Quatre blinked, "Um. sure Duo. Emmer and I were just finished.." he smiled at Emma as she stood and with a smile she said in Emmer's voice: "See you later Quatre!" And with that, she and Duo left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time they had gotten back to the hanger, the workers had already attached the head to the body of the Leo suit. Duo and Akee ran a few checks on the head to make sure all of the systems were working properly.  
  
"Alright." Duo said turning to Emmer who had been watching and listening to everything Duo did and said. "I want you to move it."  
  
"Move it?!?" Emmer blinked.  
  
"Sure! I told you what everything in the cockpit does and how to use them and the orders of use. And I'll guide you through the com-screens." Duo smiled at her.  
  
"Are you sure it will be okay for me to do that?" Emmer was rather nervous about working the Leo.  
  
"Sure, I'm sure! And it will be good practice for you!" Duo clapped her on the back and she stumbled forward towards the suit. "Now go on! Get strapped in, and wait for my instructions."  
  
Emmer sighed as she made her way to the raising platform. ~Stars help me not to break anything or harm anyone.~ She stepped onto the platform and hit the switch to make it rise. When it got to where the cockpit hatch was, she stopped the platform and stepped onto the hatch. She turned around and flipped the platform switch to make it go back down, ~No turning back now.~ she gulped. Emmer went into the cockpit and sat in the chair. She buckled the lap safety belt before reaching up and behind her to grab the body- buckle that clicked into place between her legs, going over her chest. She then reached and pushed the button to close the cockpit hatch. It rose slowly and air locked after it was set in place. When it closed, the top part of the hatch, as well as a foot on either side, became one giant screen that showed the part of the hanger that the Leo was facing.  
  
A sub-screen popped up with a ping, in the top right corner of the main screen. Duo was smiling at her and she blushed. "If I break something then you owe me dinner!" She smirked at him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand up and down, where she could see it, for the screen only showed Duo from the chest up. "Now," he continued, "Do you remember how I told you to start?"  
  
Emmer nodded then started pushing a few buttons." Main power is on. primary busters are go. and sensors are online." She pushed the last button before smiling at Duo. "Now what?"  
  
"The suit is already in standing position. All I want you to do is get it to H-5 for storage. Do you remember how I told you to move it?"  
  
"Sure do!" She gently eased the joystick on the left arm of the chair forward and the suit began to walk towards the open wall that was just ahead of it. "Alright Duo, I need you to tell me exactly which hanger is number 5." She was looking at the main screen that had an image of the two rows of large hangers.  
  
"It's the fourth hanger on the right." Duo said with a grin.  
  
"Right!" Emmer smiled.  
  
"Oh! And Emmer?"  
  
"Yes Duo?" Emmer blinked at the screen with Duo in it.  
  
"Good luck! And you're doing a great job so far! Keep it up!" Duo gave her a wink and a thumbs up. This made Emmer blush. "Thanks Duo, but it shouldn't be too hard.' She smiled sweetly and Duo chuckled, trying to hide his own blush.  
  
Emmer had an easy time of getting the Leo suit to H-5, but she was a little worried about the workers on the ground, who were rushing around the hangers. After she had taken a few steps, the workers gave room down the main roadway for the MS. Once at the hanger, the workers showed her where to station the Leo.  
  
"Alright Duo! I did it! Mission complete!" She smiled at Duo's image on the screen.  
  
"Good job Emmer! I'll be on my way over there shortly, after I check a few last things here."  
  
"Right! See you in a bit Duo. Emmer out!" She pushed a few buttons and turned off the main power after the small screen blinked out. She opened the hatch and walked out onto what was just the big screen. She looked on the side of the hatch where a platform had just been put. She sighed as she stepped on and had it take her down slowly.  
  
Once on the ground, Emmer stepped from the platform and looked up at the giant she had just piloted. She had never felt more proud of herself. She couldn't wait to return to the Winner Mansion and tell Trowa and Quatre. She stayed near the Leo until Duo came for her. While she waited she looked at the other mobile suits that were in the hanger. There were about three Taurus suits, two Serpents, and four Leos, including the one she had just piloted.  
  
"Hey Emmer!!" Duo waved as he made his way towards her.  
  
"Hey Duo!" she smiled and ran to close the distance between them.  
  
"You did really well for your fist time piloting Emmer! Are you sure you weren't a pilot?" Duo asked as he put a friendly arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." She chuckled as they left the hanger.  
  
"Well, it's starting to get dark. What do you say we go home huh?"  
  
"Sure Duo, and while we walk, you can tell me about the skills needed for MS combat!" she smiled.  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
Before they left, Duo stopped by the main hanger to get a bag and walked with it slung loosely over his right shoulder while holder the pull string. As they walked, Duo talked about skills and Emma listened quietly until Duo started talking about the games.  
  
"Duo?" she asked and looked at him as they walked.  
  
He blinked, "Yeah?"  
  
"You said that you were orphaned as a child. But. what if your family might have been as wealthy as Quatre's?"  
  
Duo looked up at the sky as they walked then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It would be cool, but what are the chances of it actually being that way? I would probably use the money on the MS fights and start my own factories." He smiled at her.  
  
"So what's in the bag?" she asked.  
  
"Some manuals on MS for you to study."  
  
"Great!" she chuckled, trying to hide the giggle she had let out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dinner went by with Emmer telling about what happened at the hangers, and both Duo and her showing Mischief to everyone after Rashid brought the little monkey in. Everyone, including Heero and Wufei, laughed and fed the little thing.  
  
After dinner, Duo suggested that he help Emmer with studying the manuals since she was far to excited about that day's events to sleep right away. So they went to Duo's room. He sat cross legged on his bed while Emmer laid on her stomach on the floor, her legs crossed in the air, and her head propped up on her elbows. She had a manual open in front of her that was about the mechanics of Taurus suits. Mischief was asleep on one of the pillows on the floor.  
  
"The mechanics aren't that different between the Taurus and Leo suits. It'd only a slight change in sensors and weaponry. The most noticeable difference is their outer body frames. The real difference in the mechanics can be seen when comparing them to their space counterparts." Duo explained.  
  
"What is it like on the colonies, Duo? What's it like to be in space?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Well!" Duo fell back and bent up his right leg as the left rested on the bed, his hands behind his head on the pillow. He looked up at the ceiling as he talked about the colonies and outer space.  
  
After talking for a while Duo looked over and smiled when he saw Emmer had fallen asleep, his head resting on his right arm on the open manual/ "Well. you've had a busy day." Duo said as he got up and covered Emmer with a light blanket and switched a pillow for the manual. He smiled down at the sleeping boy before turning out the lights. Duo crawled into bed and watched the boy through the darkness.  
  
~He's such a cute boy. But sometimes I wonder. I'm not like Trowa and Quatre, yet, I feel drawn to him. And I feel as if I've met him before. But where? I better stay close to him. He could be a link to my past. He's so cute. Just like a little brother~ Duo smiled as he drifted to sleep. 


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter IX  
  
She was laughing as she brought the Mobile Suit Taurus to a stop next to the Leo. It was the last of the mobile suits that would be put on display during the celebration banquet the next day. She and Duo, along with Akee and Trowa had taken the suits to the Winner Mansion. Emma was allowed to man the Taurus, Akee had taken a Serpent, Trowa piloted a Leo, and Duo guided a borrowed Mobile Doll. Only information was needed to pilot that suit and Duo was the best for the job. Emma exited the cockpit and stood on the hatch. She raised her arm into the air and shouted with glee at piloting again. She looked and saw that both Akee and Trowa where laughing at her happiness and she smiled with a "tee hee." They all made their way to the ground.  
  
"You did it again Emmer!: Akee said as he and Trowa made their way over to her, trying not to get in the way of the servants who were rushing around, getting things ready for the next night. Emma smiled at the man, "Thanks! But credit is actually due to the one who taught me!" Trowa nodded at her humbleness. "You must be a good pupil." He said, "We're going in to see if Quatre needs us to do anything else. Are you going to wait here for Duo?"  
  
Emma blushed at this, for it was obvious that the only time she had spent away from the gundam pilot was when Quatre urged her to go and get fitted for a dress. "Yeah. I'm going to wait for him."  
  
"Well," Akee said, "we'll see you when you come in." And with that, they both left.  
  
Emma sat on the foot of the MS and watched everything around her as she waited. There were two suits on both sides of the road that led to the Mansion from the gate. The Leo and the Taurus were on the one side, spaced out nicely. Parallel to the Leo was the Serpent and across from the Taurus was the Mobile Doll. The servants that were rushing around were the ones trying to string garlands of greens and flowers along the road on metal posts that had been set up earlier. Trucks carrying back goods, flowers and fireworks were making their way back and fourth on the road. She sat watching the commotion for a while until she saw Duo taking his time as he walked down the road. She smiled as she waited for him and thought of the past few days that they had spent together. She blinked when she finally realized how much Duo had been trying to get to know her. Well. not her, Emmer. She chuckled at the small fact that everything about Emmer was exactly like her. The only things she had ever changed to deceive Duo were her voice, her curvature, and the fact that she acted like she couldn't remember her past.  
  
"Hey! Emmer!" Duo smiled as he jogged the last few feet towards her. Mischief was sitting on Duo's shoulder, his tail wrapped around Duo's neck. "How did you do with the Taurus without my guidance?"  
  
"I did pretty good! EEP!" she squealed when Mischief decided to jump onto her right shoulder and paw at her face.  
  
Duo laughed, "He's your baby!"  
  
"Well if I'm the mama then you're the dad!" Emma smirked at him, then laughed at seeing Duo blush. "Well come on. Let's go see if they need any help with anything." She said as she hopped down from the foot of the Taurus. Duo nodded and they raced to the mansion, Mischief hanging on for dear life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Emma went down to breakfast to find an empty table. She blinked then made her way to the study. On her way there she passed Rashid who told her that Duo had gone to the hangers to do some work before the banquet and that he would be expecting her there when she was ready. Once at the study she found the familiar scene of Trowa at the window and Quatre at the desk, except he was on the phone with someone.  
  
"Alright Noin. Yes, tell Zechs that his sister will be here. Alright, I'll contact Sally and Lady Une as soon as possible." He smiled at Emma when she walked in and motioned for her to sit down. "Yes, I'm sure with the shuttle that the government provides them, they will both be here on time for tonight."  
  
Emma turned and looked at Trowa. "You know that wall is going to have an outline of your profile if you always stand by it like that." She smirked. Trowa did the same then went to lean on the wall on the other side of the window just to spite her.  
  
"Much better!" she giggled. Then became quiet after Quatre had gestured to do so. "No Noin, that isn't Relena. It's the surprise guest for this evening. No I will not ruin the surprise!" Quatre chuckled. "Alright. Okay Noin. Give Zechs my best. Bye." He hung up the phone and gave a sigh of relief as he relaxed in his chair. "That was close. You two almost ruined it."  
  
"At least you didn't use the tele-screen." Trowa said as he pointed to the large screen behind Quatre on the wall that was directly bellowed the family portrait.  
  
"True, that wouldn't have been good. Oh! Emma, in that package there is your dress. I suggest you spend the day preparing for this evening."  
  
"But I was going to meet Duo at the hangers!" she protested.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've already booked a few people to help you get ready. I just can't cancel them." Quatre said with sorry eyes.  
  
"But what will Duo think when Emmer doesn't show up?!"  
  
"We already have a plan for that." Trowa said bluntly. Emma sighed. "Alright." Close to tears, she picks up the large package and leaves.  
  
Quatre turned to Trowa, "Find Duo. Tell him that Emmer has left us. If he asks anything, only tell him that there never was an Emmer."  
  
"And if he decides to search the grounds?"  
  
"Let him, Emma will be in my area of the house." Quatre picked the phone up then covered the receiver. "Keep an eye on him though." He dismissed Trowa and started dialing out.  
  
Trowa made his way to the hangers and asked where Duo was. Trowa wasn't too surprised to find Duo in H-8 where they were working on a secret MS. Trowa stood there for a moment to look up at the new Gundam Sandrock that the four pilots were making as a gift to Quatre for his hard work. Trowa looked around and saw Duo giving orders to a few workers. Trowa sighed and made his way over to Duo just as the workers left.  
  
"Hey Trowa!" Duo smiled then looked around. "Where's Emmer?"  
  
"He isn't coming."  
  
"What do you mean? Is he ill or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then where is he?" Duo puts his hands on his hips.  
  
"He left."  
  
"Left?! What do you mean?! Where did he go?!?"  
  
"He was never here."  
  
"NEVER HERE?!? But we just had dinner with him last night!!" Duo's loudness woke up Mischief who was asleep on a desk of mobile suit blueprints.  
  
"There was never an Emmer." Trowa stayed calm and unmoved as Duo became much more frantic.  
  
"NEVER AND EMMER?!? THEN WHO WAS IT THAT I WAS FALLING.!!" Duo stopped himself before he let out what he was afraid to be true. That he might be like how Trowa and Quatre are.  
  
"Falling what?" Trowa asked as he looked at Duo, oddly.  
  
"Nothing! Now he couldn't have gone far! I'll look for him! He has to be somewhere around the city! I mean, there is nothing but desert sands for miles around the place! And I doubt he went down river!"  
  
Trowa sighed and stayed with Duo the whole time, as did Mischief. They looked everywhere, even places that Duo hadn't shown to Emmer. Trowa had to stand there and watch as Duo's heart fell further and further into grief with every answer of "no" he received when he asked merchants, traders, and shop keepers if they had seen the boy. Duo was even getting as desperate as asking common folk and street urchins. This went on until it started to get dark and Trowa looked at his watch. He put a hand on Duo's shoulder, "Come on, he can't be found because he was never here. We only have an hour until the banquet and you smell like grease, motor oil and sweat. Let's go home."  
  
Duo sighed, "Alright. but I'm not going to give up! I will find him! So help me I will!" Duo was close to tears of frustration.  
  
Trowa shook his head, "No one is asking you too."  
  
Duo nodded and they made their way back home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Emma sighed as she soaked in Quatre's private bath. It was much smaller than the one they all shared As she lounged there, she thought of what she had been through during the day. She had been through the tortures of scrubbing, pampering, and gown fitting. They tried to mess with her hair but she wouldn't let them near it.  
  
She smiled while weaving the braid through her fingers, trying to keep it dry. She blushed as she remembered how she had felt the previous night when she and Duo were in his room talking about his future mobile suit industry as he braided her hair. It made her tingle all over to hear him include her, or Emmer, in his future and how his fingers would brush against the flesh of her neck. It made her shudder with delight to think of these things. But then she wondered how he would react when he found out about all the lies.  
  
Her blithe smiles became a worried frown. ~Will he hate me? I mean. the way I lied about those few things. Will he think me differently?~ Her thoughts were taken away from these worries by a soft tap at the door. She went to take cover behind the rocks of the one small waterfall and lowered her voice an octave. "Who is it?"  
  
"Quatre." sounded the treble voice.  
  
"I'm covered." She smiled as she watched the door open and the blond boy walk in.  
  
"How did the dress fit?" He tried to make small talk.  
  
"It fit well. Where is Duo?" She knew he was hiding something.  
  
Quatre shifted his weight and put his hands behind his back, "Trowa took care of him."  
  
"Well what happened?"  
  
"Trowa told Duo, when he asked where Emmer was, that Emmer wasn't coming, that Emmer had left, and that there was never an Emmer. Duo became frantic and looked all over the entire city for you, or. err. Emmer, I mean."  
  
She sighed as she kept twiddling with the end of the braid, the smile long gone from her face, "Where is he now?"  
  
"Getting ready for the banquet."  
  
"Oh. how is he now?"  
  
"Distraught."  
  
"I see."  
  
Quatre sighed, "You had best finish getting ready." And with that he left her to bathe alone.  
  
(A/N- Sad no? ah well. only one chapter left! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! It's one in the morning so know that I love all of you readers! Ja and good night minna!) 


	10. Chapter X

Chapter X  
  
(Finally! The last chapter! I'm excited! Aren't you? Of course you are. Or you could be sad... it's all in how you look at it. Anywho, Like I said, there is a sequel to this that isn't quite finished yet. There are 8 chapters to it now, and a few more Emma/Chang scenes. Tee hee. Hey! We all know that there are trivial trials in all relationships! But that's not the point! (inside joke for a few friends of mine tee hee) Anywho.. on with the last chapter! Enjoy!)  
  
Duo sighed as he looked up at the stars. Quatre was welcoming guests as they walked up the stairs to the front entrance to the mansion. The other gundam pilots just stood close to Quatre and nodded to those few people they knew.  
  
It was a formal event so the men wore tails and ties while the ladies wore their fine dresses and jewels. The pilots too were wearing their best. Wufei had his hair pulled and slicked back, and was wearing his full white outfit again. He seemed too be busy at looking up at one of the lit windows of the mansion. Heero was wearing an all black tail suit with a red bow tie and comber bun over a white shirt. Quatre wore an all white three piece suit. The waist length jacket was unbuttoned to reveal a black comber bun and black bow tie. Trowa was in a slate colored three piece suit and the same color bow tie. The buttons of his jacket were done up. Duo adjusted the black bow tie of his black three piece suit, then messed with the white handkerchief that was decoratively placed in the breast pocket of his tailed jacket. He was becoming bored with all of the pleasantries so he started to smooth out Mischief's fur while the little creature sat on his shoulder, it's tail wrapped around Duo's neck.  
  
"Ah! Count Benjamin! How good of you to come all the way from Munic to join us!" Duo heard Quatre exclaim as a middle aged man and a younger man with an ornate wooden box in his hands, approached them. ~Count Benjamin? But I thought that only the Barons who were fighting for the rule of Neo Germany! What's the Count doing here?~ Duo looked intrigued by the two.  
  
"Danke for inviting us Mr. Winner." The man smiled while he spoke with a heavy German accent.  
  
"Please!" Quatre tilted his head, "Call me Quatre! May I ask, what is the box for/"  
  
"Oh!" The man laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Hansel takes that thing with him everywhere." The boy blushed at this, "I is my cousin's crown. I take it with me in case she is there."  
  
"Would you recognize her if you saw her?" Quatre smiled.  
  
The man chuckled. "Of course! Shell have her mother's pallid skin and her father's hair as well as our families golden eyes!"  
  
~Golden eyes?~ Duo sighed and looked back up at the stars. ~Emmer had golden eyes. They shined when he laughed. Like two stars in a pale sky,~ he sighed again.  
  
"Well I hope the two of you have a good time and enjoy the surprise I have set up for this evening!" Quatre gestured towards the open door. The two bowed to them and went inside. Quatre turned to his friends with a smile, "That was the last of the guests. shall we join them?" The pilots all gave their nods and went inside the mansion. They entered to the sounds of music, talking, and laughter. There were already people dancing, as well as people enjoying the company of their peers, even though the Barons of Neo Germany didn't so much as look at each other.  
  
All of the ex-gundam pilots slowly went off on their own to speak with people they knew from the colonies or from different nations. Wufei didn't talk much, but looked as though he was waiting for something. Duo didn't much feel like speaking to anyone, so he went and sat at the head table to watch the ambassadors, dignitaries, and nobles dance.  
  
It wasn't long before Relena, wearing a beautiful red and black gown, made her way over to him. "What's wrong Duo? You haven't done much this evening."  
  
"Oh?" he said as he let his head rest on his hand, "It's nothing. These formal affairs just bore me." He ran the tip of his finger around the rim of his water glass.  
  
"Well will you dance with me?" Relena smiled.  
  
"What's wrong? Heero avoiding you again?" he had no feeling in his words nor did he look at her.  
  
"Well if you're going to act like that!" Relena stormed off. Duo sighed and reached over to pet Mischief who had been sitting on the table but was now gone. "Huh?" Duo blinked as he sat up to look around for the monkey. He saw Wufei looking up towards the stairs and followed his eye line up the stairs. He saw the little monkey running up the banister and jump into someone's arms.  
  
Duo blinked and had to take a second glance to make sure he wasn't seeing things, for the person who was holding and petting Mischief was Emmer, in a black A-line gown, with two sashes, one orange and one red, going across the chest from the right shoulder to the hip where they tied into a bow. Emmer had on shoulder length black sateen gloves and a big red bow at the tail end of the braided hair.  
  
As Emma stood there holding Mischief, Quatre had stopped the music and people were starting to notice the newcomer. Emma slowly and gracefully descended the stairs and smiled when she sighted Duo. She made her way over to the head table and stood there looking down at him. Duo quickly stood, taking a gulp.  
  
"Hello Duo." Emma said without changing her voice.  
  
"E. Emmer?" Duo asked softly.  
  
"Yes, and no." she responded just as softly. "Will you not dance with me?" she blushed at him and he did the same.  
  
Duo made his way around the table. She faced him when he approached her and blushed when he bowed, crossing his right arm over his chest to place his hand over his heart. "May I have the honor?" he asked at a normal volume.  
  
Emma sat Mischief down on the table then turned back to Duo and curtsied to him, then took his hand after he offered it to her. She blushed as he lead her to the middle of the dance floor, and people made room for them. Duo then turned to her and rested his left hand on her hip while the other held her hand. Emma in turn let her other hand rest on his shoulder.  
  
They both blinked when they heard soft music start up and looked over at the performers. They both smiled when they saw Quatre standing there with a microphone in his hand. He started singing Hoshi no Manazashi (Gaze of the Stars). Duo and Emma start to dance as everyone watched, while trying to figure out who the girl was.  
  
Emma smiled when she saw her uncle and her cousin smiling at her in the crowd of people. She also saw Wufei. He didn't look as happy as the other pilots, but then when did he? She then smiled at Duo and spoke softly as theyt danced, "I'm sorry for lying to you this whole time."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Duo smiled.  
  
"You're not angry with me are you?" she blinked.  
  
"Why would I be?" Duo blinked at her.  
  
"Because I'm a girl and my lying about not knowing my past."  
  
"The past is your own, the present and future are ours, and about the part of you being a girl, I'm actually relieved."  
  
"Relieved?"  
  
Duo blushed, "I. it's nothing."  
  
"Oh." she blushed and they continued to dance in silence, smiling, blushing and laughing at each other.  
  
"Hoshi no Manazashi ni narou." Quatre finished the song and the two only smiled at each other. Emma blushed more when she took notice of how close he had pulled her to him during the course of their dancing. She pulled away and curtsied to him as he bowed to her. They both blinked and looked around at everyone as they clapped for the two.  
  
"Now," Quatre got everyone's attention by speaking though the microphone, "If everyone will please take their seats for the dinner part of the evening. Your nation or colony name has been placed at a seat at one of the tables. I'm sure that most of you have already found your seats." Quatre smiled and put the microphone down, then went over to the head table to sit in the middle (next to Trowa of course.)  
  
Duo turned to Emma and offered her his left arm. She giggled and took it, then giggled more at the big grin he had on his face. When they had gotten to the head table, Duo pulled out the chair at the end for her that was next to the one he was sitting in before.  
  
The dinner was a six course meal and just as the servers were setting out the plates of dessert, Quatre stood and went to the podium that was set up at the center of the head table. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and smiled. "I would once again like to thank everyone for coming this evening. For tonight is a celebration of two events. The first I would like to mention is the one year anniversary of peace between the Earth Sphere Unified Nations and the Space colonies!" At this everyone clapped and Quatre smiled. "If I could say the names of all of the nations and colonies I would, but I'm sure that you all don't want to hear me talking all night." Everyone laughed at this. "I only wish to say that it saddens me to see the few wars that are still going on within the nations, but after tonight, at least one of those wars will end!"  
  
The dignitaries started to murmur amongst themselves. "That brings me to the second reason for this evenings celebration. I would like to remind you all of the terrible tragedy that had befallen Neo Germany so many years ago. When the ruling house of Schneider was killed and the lovely princess was never found. I would like to introduce to you all that very same princess." He turned and smiled at Emma who was sitting next to the shocked Duo Maxwell. Emma stood and smiled down at Duo then went and stood next to Quatre, she folded her hands in front of her. "May I present to you all the Princess Emma O'Hara Schneider." Quatre stepped aside and smiled at Emma before he went and sat down.  
  
Emma took in a deep breath and stepped up to the podium. "I don't expect all of you to believe that I am who Quatre Winner has said, but I will tell you that I am willing to forgo any genetic testing that any of you may wish to put me under. If this will prove to you that I am the daughter of King Albert Karl Schneider and Lady Mary Jenny O'Hara, and that I am the sole heiress to the throne of Neo Germany." At this people started talking more amongst themselves and the few newspaper reporters started to take her picture. She only stood there until the commotion had died down. "I would also like to bring to light another tragic survivor though he may not know it. I was five when my father announced my betrothal to the son of one of the wealthy families of Neo Germany. His name was Duell Waise. It is sad to say that a year later, while he was traveling with his family to Colony V08750, the rebels of Colony V08744 attacked their ship. It was reported that the entire family was killed, but I did not believe it. I knew that Duell was still alive and I would never give up on him. It was four years later that my own family was killed by a different Rebel Faction." She smiled softly then. "It took me a long time to track Duell down, for he had changed his name because he had forgotten his own after the attack on his ship. I would now like to ask Duo Maxwell to please stand and be known for the first time in so many years as Duell Waise." She turned and smiled at him as he looked at her with wide eyes of amazement. This announcement got the entire room talking and more flashbulbs going.  
  
Duo stood and Mischief climbed up his arm to wrap around his neck. Duo couldn't say anything; for once in his life he was completely speechless. Emma went over to him, just as Quatre stood and went back to the podium. Emma took Duo's hand in hers to calm his nerves.  
  
"I would now like to ask Count Benjamin and his son Hansel to present the Princess Emma with what is rightfully hers." Quatre smiled.  
  
"No!" Emma turned to him. Quatre blinked at her, and Emma sighed. "No, I am not ready to accept that crown. Yes, I have known that my Uncle and cousin have been searching for me and I did my best to avoid them. But I am not yet ready to accept the responsibility that goes with the crown in that box. So I would ask that my Uncle Hansel govern over neo Germany in my place. That is, until I think I am ready to accept that ornament."  
  
Benjamin stood, "Danke Prinzessin." He bowed to her in the same way that Duo had when he had asked her to dance.  
  
She smiled and nodded at him, then turned to Quatre, "Please. let us dance!" She giggled then turned to smile at Duo. Quatre told the musicians to start up the music and people started to dance and have a better time of themselves than before the dinner. Emma had gotten Duo to dance with her again and they could only smile at each other for the first half of the dancing.  
  
"So when you had asked me what I would do if my family was wealthy, were you testing me?" Duo asked with a smile.  
  
"No, I was just curious."  
  
"Did you really spend all of those years looking for me?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Emma?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do I have to use that funny name?" he grimaced.  
  
Emma giggled, "No, I am actually quite fond of the name Duo Maxwell."  
  
"And I'm quite fond of you." He smiled.  
  
Emma blushed, "Really?"  
  
"Would I do this if I wasn't?"  
  
"Do what?" She blinked as they danced.  
  
Duo smirked and pulled her closer to him, kissing her softly on the lips. When he had finished, she was blushing. Emma then started giggling, he too was chuckling. They both laughed and danced the rest of the evening until they retired to the same bed.  
  
(A/N- I hope you all enjoyed the finally chapter! And the story as a whole at that! Well anywho.. Send me lots of reviews for this and my Blue Rose story or no sequels for either! Bwahaha! Ahem.. well.. good night minna!) 


End file.
